zloczyncyfandomcom-20200214-history
Travis Bickle
Travis Bickle - protagonista filmu Taksówkarz z 1976 roku. W jego rolę wcielił się Robert De Niro, który zagrał również Vito Corleone, Jake'a LaMotte, Jimmy'ego Conwaya, Louisa Garę oraz Ala Capone. Biografia Travis Bickle jest samotnym i przygnębionym młodym mężczyzną mieszkającym na Manhattanie - cierpi na ciężką depresję, żyjąc samotnie przez większość swojego życia. Zostaje nocnym taksówkarzem, aby poradzić sobie z przewlekłą bezsennością, pracując na 12-godzinnych zmianach prawie każdej nocy, przewożąc pasażerów po wszystkich pięciu dzielnicach Nowego Jorku. Tymczasem jego niespokojne dni spędzają w obskurnych kinach porno. Prowadzi pamiętnik (fragmenty, które czasami są opowiadane podczas filmu). Bickle jest honorowo zwolnionym żołnierzem piechoty morskiej i jest sugerowane, ale nigdy nie wspomniane jest to w scenariuszu, że jest weteranem Wietnamu; trzyma zwęgloną flagę Viet Cong w swoim mieszkaniu i ma dużą bliznę na plecach. Bickle ma żywi uczucia do Betsy, ochotniczki kampanii senatora Nowego Jorku Charlesa Palantine'a. Palantine kandyduje na prezydenta na platformie dramatycznych zmian społecznych. Po obejrzeniu jej z taksówki przez okna biura kampanii Palantine, Bickle wchodzi do biura z prośbą o zgłoszenie się jako pretekst do rozmowy z Betsy. Bickle przekonuje ją, by dołączyła do niego na kawę i ciasto, a później zgadza się, aby pozwolił mu zabrać ją na film. Mówi, że przypomina jej wiersz w piosence Krisa Kristoffersona „Pielgrzym, rozdział 33”: „On jest prorokiem i popychaczem, częściowo prawdą, a częściowo fikcją - chodzącą sprzecznością”. W tym dniu Bickle zabiera ją na "Lożę miłości", szwedzkiego filmu o edukacji seksualnej. Oburzona opuszcza kino i samotnie jedzie do domu taksówką. Następnego dnia Travis, próbuje pogodzić się z Betsy, dzwoniąc do niej i wysyłając kwiaty, ale bezskutecznie. Myśli Bickle stają się gwałtowne. Jedyną osobą, w której niejasno zwierza się swoim nowym poglądom i pragnieniom, jest kolega taksówkarz „Wizard”, który mówi Travisowi, że widział wiele razy w czasie jazdy taksówkami, i uważa, że wszystko będzie w porządku. Zniesmaczony drobną przestępczością uliczną (zwłaszcza prostytucją), której jest świadkiem podczas jazdy przez miasto, znajduje teraz swoją frustrację i rozpoczyna program intensywnego treningu fizycznego. Kupuje cztery pistolety od nielegalnego dilera „Easy Andy'ego”. Następnie konstruuje pistolet na rękawie, aby przymocować go do prawego ramienia, i ćwiczy ukrywanie i wyciąganie broni. Rozwija zainteresowanie wystąpieniami publicznymi senatora Palantine'a. Pewnej nocy Bickle wchodzi do zrujnowanego sklepu spożywczego na chwilę przed tym, jak mężczyzna próbuje obrabować sklep. Bickle strzela do mężczyzny w szyję. Właściciel sklepu spożywczego zachęca Bickle do ucieczki po tym, jak wyraża obawy związane z zastrzeleniem mężczyzny nielicencjonowanym pistoletem. Gdy Bickle odchodzi, właściciel sklepu wielokrotnie uderza niemal martwego mężczyznę stalowym drążkiem. Innej nocy Iris, 12-letnia prostytutka, wsiada do taksówki Bickle, próbując uciec od alfonsa „Sporta”. Gdy Bickle nie odjeżdża, Sport wyciąga Iris z taksówki i daje Bickle'owi 20 dolarów. Później Bickle spotyka Iris na ulicy i płaci jej za czas, aby nie uprawiała z nim seksu, ale próbował przekonać ją do porzucenia prostytucji. Spotykają się następnego dnia na śniadanie, a Bickle ma obsesję na punkcie pomagania Iris w opuszczeniu swojego alfonsa i powrocie do domu jej rodziców. Bickle wysyła Iris kilkaset dolarów dołączonych do listu z informacją, że wkrótce umrze. Po ogoleniu głowy w fryzurę Mohawka bierze udział w publicznym wiecu, w którym próbuje zamordować senatora Palantine'a. Agenci Secret Service zauważają, go i po tym ucieka. Wraca do swojego mieszkania, a następnie jedzie do East Village, gdzie wraz ze Sportem dochodzi do konfrontacji, w której oboje się obrażają. Bickle strzela Sportowi w jelita, a następnie wpada do burdelu i strzela bramkarzowi w głowę. Po tym, jak ranny Sport strzela Bickle w szyję, lekko go raniąc, Bickle strzela do niego mordując go, później bramkarz atakuje go, a także klient mafioso Iris. Bickle zostaje postrzelony kilka razy. Klęcząc na podłodze w pokoju Iris, kilkakrotnie próbuje wystrzelić pocisk we własną głowę, ale cała jego broń nie ma amunicji, więc rezygnuje z odpoczynku na kanapie, dopóki nie przyjedzie policja. Kiedy przybywają, kładzie palec wskazujący na skroni jak pistolet i udaje, że kilka razy strzela sobie w głowę. Podczas powrotu do zdrowia Bickle otrzymuje odręczny list od rodziców Iris, którzy dziękują mu za uratowanie córki, a media witają go jako bohatera. Travis wraca do pracy i spotyka Betsy jako opłatę. Omawia jego nowo odkrytą sławę, ale on zaprzecza byciu bohaterem. Wysadza ją bez zapłaty. Kiedy odjeżdża, z niepokojem spogląda na coś w lusterku taksówki. Ciekawostki * Plan Travisa Bickle'a dotyczący zamachu na senatora Palatinea podsunął Johnowi Hinckleyowi, Jr., pomysł zamordowania prezydenta Ronalda Reagana, który obejrzał ten film co najmniej 15 razy. * Depresja Travisa Bickle'a i wiele aspektów psychicznych mogły pochodzić z jego czasów jako weterana wojny w Wietnamie. * Niektórzy fani teoretyzowali, że zakończenie, w którym ojciec Iriss pisze mu ostatnią wdzięczność, a on daje Betsy przejażdżkę, wszystko dzieje się w jego umyśle, ponieważ wciąż jest w śpiączce na szpitalu. Reżyser filmu, Martin Scorsese, obalił tę teorię, wyjaśniając, że te wydarzenia faktycznie miały miejsce. Jednak według niego punkt, w którym Travis spogląda w lusterko wsteczne na końcu filmu, ma oznaczać, że w każdej chwili może znowu oszaleć, i że w przyszłości nie będzie „bohaterem” jeszcze jeden raz. * Travis miał pojawić się jako grywalna postać w grze wzorowanej na filmie, projekt jednak został odrzucony. * Robert De Niro kilkakrotnie wypowiedział się na temat nakręcenia kolejnego filmu, aby kontynuować historię Travisa. * Travis Bickle jest postacią bardzo cenioną przez krytyków i jedną z najbardziej znanych postaci w historii kina. Kategoria:Filmowi złoczyńcy Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Antyzłoczyńcy Kategoria:Brutalni mściciele Kategoria:Psychicznie chorzy Kategoria:Wyrzutki Kategoria:Upadli bohaterowie Kategoria:Łotry Kategoria:Mający obsesję Kategoria:Wojskowi Kategoria:Kryminaliści Kategoria:Zło vs zło Kategoria:Uprzejmi Kategoria:Mordercy Kategoria:Mizantropi Kategoria:Hipokryci Kategoria:Zakochani Kategoria:Prześladowcy Kategoria:Ksenofobi Kategoria:Chaotyczni Kategoria:Neutralni Kategoria:Kłamcy Kategoria:Zmienni Kategoria:Tragiczni Kategoria:Honorowi Kategoria:Mający wyrzuty sumienia Kategoria:Samobójcy Kategoria:Handlarze broni Kategoria:Mściwi Kategoria:Szara strefa Kategoria:Wojownicy en:Travis Bickle